He, his stepbrother and I
by PhineasFerbTones
Summary: Phineas and Isabella fell in love together and wanted to have a romantic night with each other. But Ferb seemed to be really mad at Isabella. What is going on with him? PhineasxIsabella and PhineasxFerb / sexual story
1. What's going on with Ferb?

_First of all, it's my first official Fan Fiction about Phineas and Ferb. I wrote a sexual FanFic just because I want to see what I know about this part of live. But now I want to share it with you. I think, it's kinda bored. Maybe I feel so because I'm kinda bored. If you don't like to read sexual Story's about Phineas and Ferb...STOP READING RIGHT NOW!_

_Uh....And...my english is not very well. So please don't be mad at me if I made some Tenses mistakes in the sentences_

~Isabella's point of view~

**"Hey Phineas", I said loudly, "whatcha doin'?" Phineas smiled to me. "Hey, Isabella. Ferb and I are studying some blueprints. What are you doing?" "Nothing special today", was my reply. He nodded and kissed me.**

**Since 4 days Phineas and I were a couple. I was 16 years old and he was 17. But more than just a kiss was never happened.**

**I looked around the backyard of the boys. I noticed a mad look of Ferb on me. I never thought about the meaning of that. Since 4 days it was a regulary look to me. Maybe he was mad at me because I were a couple with Phineas. But why he should be that?**

**I was cut out off my thought as I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Isabella? Can I take you for a moment?", Phineas asked me. "o-of course", was my reply. Phineas took my hand and walked a few foots away. Then he stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong?", I asked him. "Isabella, I'm so sorry because of Ferb", he answered. "What do you mean?", I asked again. "Doesn't you noticed the look at you?", he wondered. "of course I did", I said. "Yeah.....and I think he's mad at you", he said. "I think so, too. But why?", I asked Phineas sadly. "I dunno. You haven't done something wrong, don't worry. I guess, he's just in a bad mood." I nodded a few times. Then he took my hand and went back to Ferb. He had continued studying the blueprints.**

**"A-Are you mad at me?", I asked him. I don't know why I had done it. I don't wanted to ask, but I've already done it. "Why you're asking that?", was his reply. I wasn't sure whether I should continued this conversation, but it was too late to went back. "'cause you're looking so mad to me. It scared me a lot. You're one of my best friend, you know?", I answered. "Don't worry about that, Isabella. Your feelings are above mine.", he said. I don't understood it. I looked helpless to Phineas. His face changed in a very angry form. "Ferb, I have to talk with you. Now!" He took Ferb with him a few foot. He talked very loudly to Ferb. I felt very bad for asking these stupid question. Now Ferb would be more mad at me than before. Tears run down my face.**

**After long 6 minutes they came back to me. Phineas looked into my tears-filled eyes. "Is everything alright?", he asked. I nodded a few times. He took me into his arms. "What's wrong, Isabella?" "Why do you've done that?", I asked sadly. "Just because of you, Isabella.....just because of us.", he answered. "But....Ferb....he'll be more mad at me than before.", I said. "I'll ask him later what's wrong with him...", he said. Then he kissed me. It was such a romantic and love-filled kiss. In that moment I wanted to feel more of Phineas than now. I grasped his shoulder and my hand run down his chest. We broke apart as he felt my hand on his chest.**

**"I-Isabella...what are you doing?", he asked uncertain. "feel good?", I asked back shortly. I touched his chest under his shirt and played secretly with his nipples. His shirt hid my actions perfectly.**

**"Nnnh...", was all he could say this moment. He grasped me on the shoulders and took me to his room. Ferb's Face wasn't friendly as we went into the house, but I didn't care anymore.**

**When we were in Phineas' bedroom he looked at me. "Are you really ready for this?", he asked me. "of course I am", I replied. Phineas nodded and kissed me again. I opened my mouth a bit to allowed his tongue a better entering. His tongue was playing with mine. At first it was a very awkward feeling but after a few secounds I really liked it. As we broke apart for air we looked into each others eyes. I didn't know what was going on with me. I felt deep inside of my head a longing I had never know before. I was sure Phineas would feel the same way.**

**He kissed my neck very tenderly and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I layed down my arms on his shoulders and closed my eyes. "Phineas...", I whispered. Phineas stroked me with his warm hands around my hips and I started to panting a bit. Then he pulled me gently into his bed and climbed above me. He kissed my neck again, but I tried to pushed him away. "Phi...Phineas....the door...and the window.....please..." I was a bit heated of his kisses. I thought about to stop everything right now. My mother wouldn't be very happy if I told her that I had a romantic night with Phineas. But it was too late to stop now.**


	2. A lost innocence

~Isabella's point of view~

**Phineas looked at me. Then he stood up, closed the door and drew the curtains of the window. He stepped back to me and climbed above me again. "Everything alright now?", he asked me. I just nodded and grasped his shoulders again. As he kissed my neck I took off his orange-white striped T-Shirt and stroked his chest carefuly. His breathing became more violent. I was enjoyed to saw Phineas in this way.**

**He touched my back and tried to feel my underwear under my clothes. He ran his fingers over the contours of my underwear. I blushed a bit. "Phineas....take my clothes off, please...", I said to him in a whispered tone. He took off my short, pink summer dress and my white shirt under it. He looked at every inches of my body. "Nice underwear...", he said shyly. I saw him blushed, too. I wanted to shout out "Nice underwear? That's all you can say right now?" but his red cheek meaned more words than the normal sentence. "Thank you..." I whispered softly in his ear as I closed my arms around his neck.**

**Now I wanted to see more of Phineas, too. I took off his blue shorts and looked at his underwear. I just grasped his hips and looked into Phineas' eyes. "You-You're looking so sexy, Phineas...", I said. Phineas blushed a deeply red. "Thanks...", he only said, "you're looking sexy, too..." Finally, he took off my underwear and stroked me over my breast. I began to panting and stroked his hips. I felt a nice warmth in my body as his hands ran down to my stomach. Then he kissed my belly button and I moaned a short time.**

**Phineas recoiled and looked at me. "Have I done something wrong..?" he asked uncertainly. I smiled and pressed his head back to my stomach. "G...Go on, please....it's a lovely feeling..", I said to inform him that he did everything right. He kissed my belly button again and I moaned a bit louder than before. I burrowed with my hand through his red hair and he stroked me over my legs. I ran down with my hand to his underpants and get stucked at the elastic band of it. I grasped the band and pulled down his underpants. It cost me a lot of courage to do that, but I wanted to see everything of Phineas' Body.**

**I felt his hand on my legs and how he gently spread my legs. I knew that now the one moment has come. He kissed me again before he united with me. I felt a slight pain as he intruder into me, but I closed my arms and my legs round his back. He moved very slowly first and I started to moan a bit. His whole body became hotter and I felt a lot of pressure accumlated in my stomach. It was a very different feeling. It was as different as everything I felt ever before. After a short but sweet kiss he moved faster. Phineas came to orgasm earlier than me. After a few secounds I came to orgasm, too.**

**"Phi...Phineaaas....", I shouted out with a moaning tone in it, "I...I love....you so...much...". "I...I love you...too,...Isabellaaa...", Phineas replied in the same tone like me. Then he collapsed beside me. My breath was very hardly and his breath was hardly, too. We looked at each other and Phineas began to smile. "I'm....so...sorry", he said out of breath, "I...I've took....your Innocence...". "It's....okay...", I just said out of breath, too. I tried to smile to him back. Phineas smiled at me again and kissed me. Then we heard how the latch of the door was pushed down. Luckily the door was locked.**

**"Phineas? What is going on? Open the door, please.", we heared the voice of Linda Flynn, Phineas' Mother. "Uhm....Mom? Please, hold on a secound", Phineas cried to the door. Then he looked at me. "We have to get dressed now!", he whispered nervously. I nodded and searched for my clothes in panic. I took my dress and my white T-Shirt. Then I finally founded my underpants and I took on my clothes. After a few more secounds I noticed that my Bra wasn't there. "Phineas, did you seen my....you know...", I started to blushed a bit and pointed on my breasts. "Your Bra?", he completed my sentences, "Nah, I haven't seen it."**

**"Phineas, open the door, now!", his Mom said a little bit angry. "Uh...yeah, Mom..." Phineas get dressed to and unlocked the door. His Mother came in. "Oh, hello, Isabella. I don't know you are here.", she said to me. "Hello, Mrs. Flynn. I just wanted to visit Phineas.", I replied. "Okay, Isabella. Phineas, we eat dinner now.", she said to Phineas. "All right, Mom. I'll come down.", he said. After his Mother went out of the room, I looked at Phineas. "Okay, I go home now....without my Bra.", I said. "Don't worry, Isabella. I'll find your Bra and bring it back to you.", he said and smiled at me. "Thank you, Phineas....for everything.", I said and kissed him again.**

**I leaved the room and went out of the House and went into my own House. My mother wasn't home. She leaved a note that she was at the mall. I went up to my room. I layed on my bed and started to thought about Phineas. After half an hour I fell asleep and dreamed about Phineas.**


	3. It's because I love you

~Phineas's point of view~

As Isabella was leaving my House I looked around to search her Bra. Maybe I would find it in time to bring it back to her this night. After a few minutes I heared a voice. "Didn't you heared Mom? We're eating dinner now." I turned my head to the voice and saw Ferb standing in front of the door. "N..No, I'll come down now.", I answered. "Okay then. What are you actually looking for?", he asked. I really don't wanted to answered this question. "N-Nothing..", I just answered, "It's alright now." Ferb looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. He pointed on my bed. "I know, I know. It looks like a mess.", I said, "I slept very poorly that night." Ferb shooked his head a bit. "What do you think how stupid I am, Phineas?", he asked me, "Isabella was here, you went into this room with her and now your bed looks like a mess. I know, what was going on here. I'm glad that you haven't done it in my bed."

I looked cofused to my stepbrother. "I know where my bed is standing, Ferb. I'm not stupid, too. What's going on with you at the moment? Are you jealous on Isabella and me?", I asked him seriously. "No, I'm not", he answered, "It makes me happy to see you in love together, but....", Ferb paused. I looked attentive to him. "But.....what?", I asked. "No-Nothing", he replied, "we have to eat dinner now or Mom will flipp." "o-of course", I said and went down into the kitchen with Ferb.

"Ah, finally", Mom said, "Your food is going to be cold. What takes you so long?" "Nothing, Mom.", I said, "Ferb and I had only a little talk. It's okay, now." "And about what we've talked?", Ferb asked in a sarcastic tone. "Nothing special....Ferb.", I answered shortly before come out. "Okay, Boys. What is going on here?", Dad asked us, "You aren't fighting for usualy. You are a member of these family and I won't see any - ", Dad was cut off as Ferb and I stood up from our chairs.

"Mom, Dad! Ferb is interferting my privacy.", I shouted out. "We're sleeping in one and the same room. Of course I am in your privacy.", Ferb answered. "But not as much as now", I replied, "Leave Isabella and me alone. Why don't you do that?" "Maybe it's because I love you...." Ferb put his hand over his mouth. "I-Im so sorry", he whispered. Then he turned around and left the kitchen. I looked very confused to my parents. "Uh.....huh?", was all I could say. "I'll talk with him..", Lawrence said. "No! I'll talk with him now...", I said and went upstairs to our room. I knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey, Ferb. Can I help you?", I asked him. I saw him laying on the bed. "Leave me alone...I don't need your help..", he answered. I was really shocked about his words. He never said that before to me . "But Ferb, I have to help you in some ways. You're my stepbrother.", I answered. He turned his head to me and looked into my eyes. "And what will you do?", he asked me. "Uh....I can do something a man never should do. I'll talk about your and my feelings with you.", I blushed a bit after saying this. Ferb smiled at me.

"Then let's begin", he only said. "Okay...", was my reply and I sat down next to him. "Well.....Ferb. You're my stepbrother and you remember every single adventure we had together, too. I know you love me...but...I can't imagine that you love me as more as a brother. I'm in love with Isabella and I don't wanna leave her. I love her too much. Ferb, I'm a guy and I'm your brother. It's so wrong and you know that.", I knew it was very hard words, but I couldn't lie to him. "Okay, Phineas...", Ferb said to me, "you're my brother and you'll still be my brother. It's really okay. Isabella's feelings are above mine."

"Fine", I said with a smile on my lips. "But...", Ferb began again. I turned my head back to him. "yea?", I asked. "C-Can I ask you for just one kiss?", Ferb said nervously.

"F-Ferb!!" I was a little bit shocked about his words again. I thought his crush on me was over now. But it was wrong. I don't know what was to do in that moment. I know, I couldn't kiss him. Isabella would be more than just angry. But I wanted to do the favor to him for not reciprocate his feelings. "Uhh...O-Okay", I said, "just one kiss..." I saw his face came closer and closer to me. Then he pressed his lips on mine. And in some awkward way I felt the same feeling what I felt, when I kissed Isabella.

Finally, we broke apart for air and looked at each others eyes. "Fe-Ferb...", I said out of breath, "It...was...so...pleasant. I hate myself for it." "Why that?", he asked, "I really love you, Phineas. You don't have to hate yourself for it.". Suddenly, he pressed me on the bed and climbed above me. "Fe-Ferb...What are you doing?" "Nothing you wouldn't like", Ferb answered. I know that he had me there where he wanted it. He kissed me again and began to caressed my chest. His hands was warm and softly. I started to panting a little bit. In that moment I totally forgot Isabella. And I knew it would be a big mistake.


	4. Two guys, one love

~Phineas's point of view~

Ferb looked at me as I started to panting a bit. "You love my touches, huh?", he asked me. "yea...", was all I could say, "please...don't stop it....Ferb..." Ferb undressed me as fast as he could. I thought, he was very impatient, but I really liked it. He looked over my body. His eyes were looking for a good point to caress. He grasped my hips and kissed my stomach. I felt a tight tingle inside of me and I put my arms around his neck. "Fe..erb...please...."

After a few seconds Ferb's head went down my body. He looked at me as his head was right in front of my member. "No...Fer..b...please.....don't..." He smiled at me and put his mouth gently over my member. "Ah..Fe..erb...Nnnnhhh..." The tingle inside of me became harder. I put my arms around his neck again and I felt Ferb's lips going up and down my member. After he had stoped the activity on my gender, he undressed himself and turned me around. I layed at my stomach on the bed and tried to turn my head to Ferb to see what was going on.

I saw Ferb taking a bottle of some kind of massage oil. He opened the bottle and put the massage oil over his own gender. In that moment I knew what was coming. I looked into Ferb's Face as good as possible. "Fe...erb....please....don't..." Then I felt a pain inside of me. Ferb pushed his gender into my entrance. "ow-aah...No...". Ferb pulled out and pushed in again to find a rhythm.

I began to moan and a heated feeling gathered in my stomach and my chest. Ferb moved faster and his moaning became louder and louder. I closed my eyes to let out my emotions in my stomach. I grasped his buttocks as good as possible and forced him to moving faster then before. Finally, we came to orgasm together. But I still felt the pain on my body.

After a few seconds we collapsed together and I looked into Ferb's eyes. "It.....was so -" I was cut off as Ferb kissed my lips to took away the pain. I closed my eyes for awhile but then I get up in panic.

"Ferb! Oh my gosh...I totally forgot Isabella. She'll leave me if she knows about that...and I know she will." I looked helpless to my stepbrother. Ferb took calm, stood up too and took his arms around me. "Don't worry, Phineas. We don't have to tell her anything, haven't we?", Ferb said. I nodded a few times and dressed myself again. I knew, that I had to lie to her.

Then I could hear a knocking on the door of Ferb's and mine room. The door handle was pushed down and Isabella went into the room. She looked at me, then she looked at Ferb. He still was naked but he covered the blanket over himself. "He..Hello, Isabella. What'cha doin'?", I said nervously. "My mom was back from the mall and I asked her if I can sleep at your house tonight and your mom and my mom gave their permission to it. And now I'm here. What are you doing?", she asked to me.

I looked more nervously then before to her. "Uhm...awesome! You can sleep in my bed with me. It's okay, I think. Ferb and I...uhh...are doing nothing. absolutly nothing." Isabella saw the nervousness in my eyes. She came closer to me and looked at my neck. "Phineas?...What is that?", she asked and pointed on a bright love bite on my neck. I went to the mirror and saw the love bite. I looked back to Isabella and started to stutter. "Uhm...I can explain everything, Isabella....I really can." "And I really wanna hear it...", she said madly.

"You put it accidentally on him, Isabella.", Ferb said, "It was a little mistake of you." Isabella and I looked relieved to Ferb. "Oh, I understand. Than it's okay", she said. I whispered a "Thank you" to Ferb. This time I could hid it, but I didn't know how long I could hold it.


	5. Will she find out?

~Isabella's point of view~

I went over to the house of Phineas and knocked on the door. Linda Flynn opened the door and I went upstairs to the room of Phineas and Ferb. I knocked on again and entered the room. I talked to Phineas, but then I observed a love bite on his neck. It was so horrible to saw a love bite on him. He seemed to be really nervously and Ferb said that I had done the love bite. But why I couldn't remember?

I looked at Phineas again and kissed him. Then I put my night clothes and my other stuff on Phineas' bed and smiled at him. "Can I go into the bathroom now?", I asked him. "Of course you can.", he replied. I went into the bathroom and dressed on my night clothes. Then I brushed my theeth and cleaned my face with water and soap. Then I went back into the room of Phineas and Ferb. Ferb was still naked and it scared me a bit. I don't wanted to see the stepbrother of my boyfriend naked.

Ferb wrapped the bedcover around his hips and went into the bathroom. In that moment I was alone in the room with Phineas and I looked at him. "So...did you find my bra now?" "Nah, I'm sorry. I couldn't find it anywhere.", he answered. Then I saw Phineas blushing. "Did that mean, that you're didn't wearing a bra?" I smiled seductively to Phineas. "Come closer to me and find out...", I whispered and Phineas did so. He put his hand into my shirt and touched my breasts.

"mmh...Phineas.." I enjoyed the tight feeling on my breasts as he touched it. "Oh man...It's a little disappointment..you wearing a bra.", he said. "Took it off, when you didn't like it...", I said seductively to him. He embraced my back under my shirt and tried to took off my bra. I clinged my arms around his back while he was doing that. After a few minutes my bra fell on the floor. "Phineas....", I whispered.

"Three times on one day? Pl-ease!", Ferb entered the room again. He shocked me and Phineas half to death. But then I looked suspiciously to him. "Three times? There wasn't a second time, Ferb." "Of course there was", he answered. "Ferb...don't say anything.", Phineas said warningly to Ferb. "Please, Ferb. Tell it me. What's going on here?", I asked. "No..Nothing. There's nothing going on, right Ferb?", Phineas said. "I think, Ferb can answer for himself, Phineas. What is going on, Ferb?", I asked again.

Ferb looked into my eyes. I felt that something wasn't right at the moment. Then he said to me: "Isabella, there's nothing you don't know. Here isn't anything going on. It was just a little joke of me, you know?" I couldn't believe my ears after that. Phineas was so nervously and Ferb said something that scared me. How could there be nothing?

I just nodded a few times and went over to Phineas' bed. I layed down and looked to my boyfriend. "Come to me, now.", I said. Phineas went to his bed, too and layed down next to me. Then he kissed me again. "Good night, Isabella", he said. "Good night, Phineas.", I replied. After that we all fell asleep.

At the next morning I woke up into the arms of Phineas. But I felt so worried about him. He said Ferb's name many times that night. Sometimes he whispered it, sometimes he cried it out loud. I couldn't explain why but I thought both had a crush on each other. But...Phineas and Ferb? My boyfriend and his stepbrother? two guys? I don't wanted to think more about it. But what, if...

"Good morning, Isabella. Did you sleep well that night?", I heared Phineas. I looked to him and put a smile on my face. But it was just a fake. "Good morning, Phineas. yes, I did. I love it to sleep next to him." Phineas laughed a bit. "I know, I love it, too. Wanna have a breakfast now?", he asked me. "Yeah, of course", I said. But I couldn't get the thought out of my mind. I knew, I had to leave him if Phineas was in love with Ferb. I was so afraid of the answers to my questions.


End file.
